


Youthest

by orphan_account



Series: Original Stories Collection [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The knight goes out to fight the dragon, but cannot.- SCHOOL PROJECT -





	

My days of being a knight was interesting, i would do my daily stationing at the jail. Prisoners would paw and grab at the iron bars that let them in the iron cupboard of sins. Only to find out that my patrol got interrupted as the queen bursted in with mire all over her dress. As i was concerned, I walked over to her as all the people in jail bowed down to her entrance.

 

I politely ask her what could be such a big matter to where the queen herself had to come get me. I mean, doesn’t she usually send a messenger or even a simple servant to tell me? Her eyes were bloodshot red, she was sweating, As if she’d been attacked, and she had a voice about as weak as when she was sick. It was concerning, most of all.

 

“Majesty..?” I asked quietly as i bent down to her level, because of my height. I gently stroked her hair as i asked another question about who would even think about hurting the queen. She was still silent as she sat on her knees, her dress getting more and more brown as time went on. I waited awhile before the queen lifted her head up again, and looked at me.

 

“A Dragon…. There’s one here… the King is also injured pretty bad..” She spoke as soft as a feather. I couldn’t believe it, a dragon? I really didn’t believe those existed, but there was no proof. At least, until today… She inhaled the dusty jail air as she continued on with her whispering.

 

“Now.. he’s hiding somewhere where they have no windows.. Which i think the downstairs storage area.. To heal him.. I am Here, anyway..” She inhaled, and then continued once more. “..To tell you that you must slay it.. I will get a few other knights to watch over these prisoners, but you..” She stood up, and i followed her movements as i stood up too. “..You must slay Nynx.. The Dragon..”

 

I was surprised at first, and gasped. She wanted me, to slay a dragon? I was about to snicker, but i stuck up my chest. “Yes majesty, i shall go and slay the terrible Nynx.. and save this kingdom from harm, under any circumstance.” 

 

The queen began to walk off with her dress poofing up, and turned around once before. “I shall go get the knights, you may go. The king's sword.. I allow you to use for this one time. To slay the dragon..” As by that, she went out of the jail, with me behind her to get the sword. Leaving the prisoners all alone, once again. Pawing at the jail bars desperate for any sort of freedom, to escape Nynx.. The Dragon.

 

~

 

I went to go get the king’s sword, but i saw that a half of the throne room had been destroyed by the dragon's fire. I quickly dashed to the king’s throne and took his sword. I slowly ran my finger carefully over the blade, it was nice and sharp for any sort of slaying necessary. The knight began to look around, to see that the dragon was still outside, terrifying all of the servants.. All of the noble had already retreated to other societies, bringing any knights, servants, and high-class they could.

 

I stared in absolute horror, my mouth hang open with no intent of closing. It was throughout, scary. Scary was the word to describe this horrible experience. Everything was being burnt to the ground. Plants, cottages, the castle, the manor.. 

 

And I, Aria Mandoria.. Had to destroy it.

 

Shivering in my armor, but i had to destroy it. It slowly moved over to where i stood, and i just stood there. I didn’t swing the sword, i didn’t even let out a breath. I was shut down into a frozen block to where i was just staring at it, the only thing that even had the nerve to move was my eyes. Even that, it was hard to do.

 

After what seemed like forever in the frozen state, i let go of my sword. Wait, why did i let go of my sword? My body was shocked awake by the clank of the sword hitting the ground, and dashed to pick it up. When i finally look over to the dragon itself, it was staring directly at me. Ready for any fire-blowing? I think so.

 

I raced out of the king’s throne room as it got shot with fire, the tail of my armor being lit with flames of a red flower. I started to run to lower levels of the castle, the dining room, the kitchen, the dungeon is where i finally stopped to take a breath break before i passed out.

 

Tipsy, i felt like i was going to fall asleep during all of this. Would they forget me if i fell asleep? Yes, I would be left to burn in this castle that might soon be ruins, if i don’t get up very soon. But i still laid there, as if i’ve already lost hope even though i haven’t fought the dragon yet.

 

With all my willpower, i tried to get up again. No success was granted during this action, so i tried again. Failed. I was too exhausted to do anything but lay there and do nothing, but why?

 

As i felt puddles of black surround my eyes, i started to close them.. And relax. Losing grip on the sword as i smelt the fire that was near. Did i care? My body isn’t moving, so i must not care. Do i think i care? Why am i questioning that I care?

 

Then, with the last spec of consciousness i had left, i let my head fall loose and these words fall out while i lose any regaining awakeness i had left.

 

“I don’t care.”


End file.
